Dengaku Man: The Legacy of a Criminal
by SuperLuxray
Summary: Do we know the lovable, and cute Dengaku Man? Do we know of his past...no. He has a true past that he;s been hiding for ages. He's a famous criminal for creating his legacy and raged a war on a famous bank until he's been knocked out by a Special Forces Elite and has amnesia. Now his memory has returned and he's about to create the ultimate legacy of all criminals! Rated M!


Dengaku Man: The Legacy of a Criminal  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Hanson from Smosh, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Deadpool and Domino from Marvels. They belong to their rightful owners.

*Then in a background, Dengaku Man appears*

Dengaku Man: Hi! Grilled Tofu in Miso on a stick! I'm Dengaku Man, and what you're reading is my new story called Dengaku Man: The Legacy of a Criminal where I can reveal to you guys my true past as a criminal who will fight for criminals! Now since you're reading, make sure you got everything you need, drinks, food, everything you need. And make sure you read it thoroughly and see if you enjoyed it. I'm going to publish each chapter for all of you, cause you guys care about me and the author. So enjoy the story and I'll see you at the end of each chapter! Bye!

*Then it went black, in a background of the ocean as its waves was crashing as the sign appears that says "SuperLuxray Productions"*

Narrator: From ! Where your deepest desires will come true in fanfics!

*Then it showed a ruined place, where a bank occurred, then it showed two different sides fighting for a reason, then it showed the Merc with a mouth, Deadpool, and his beautiful accomplish, Domino. As Deadpool shot a U.S Soldier in the head while Domino flipkicks a soldier to the ground. Then a explosion occurred as Deadpool, Domino and the other soldiers looked at the explosion, then they saw Dengaku Man jumped from the explosion, as he pulled out his other guns and shot many U.S Soldiers along the way.*

Dengaku Man: Deadpool! Go to the U.S Army 3rd Army and eliminate them immediately! Domino, defend the Dengaku Squad Intel Unit right away, the U.S Ambush Unit ambushed them and they taking heavy damage now!

Deadpool: Alright! Time to create Hell for these douche nozzles! *Then he jumped to the next location*

Domino: Yessir! *Then she ran to the other side*

Dengaku Man: *Then he started going to the U.S Army Main Unit that he looked left and right as he saw many soldiers dying from gunwound or blood loss, then he wall jumped the ruined pieces of a building. Then he jumped at two soldiers as he slashes them each with his knife.* I better hurry up so that bank is ours for the taking! After I take over the bank I can finally complete step three of my master plan!

*Then at the other side of the unknown area, The U.S Commander looks at the ravaging war that has happened in his town, as he walked to the Special Forces Unit as he started walking to a Special Forces Elite Officer, Chris Hanson (Ian).*

Chris Hanson: Sir!

U.S Commander: So son, this is your first time on a warzone, right?

Chris Hanson: Yes sir!

U.S Commander: And you took elite classes that can help you prepare for wars like that one.

Chris Hanson: Yes!

U.S Commander: Let me tell you something, this war is like any war you and I've ever seen before. There was this bank, called Milielous Bank, it was known for its own savaged Money that helped People take care of their families during the Great Depression. It was a good bank until He destroyed it!

Chris Hanson: Who?

U.S. Commander: That damn leader of that group, Dengaku Man!

Chris Hanson: Dengaku Man, I've heard of him. He's the one who robbed several banks with the help of his group, the Dengaku Squad and his group been in several gang wars and won!

U.S Commander: And because of that, he began a war. And this time, he won't escape! I want you to find him and kill him before he could do any harm to anyone!

Chris Hanson: Yessir! *Then he rushed out to the battlefield with his comrades*

U.S Commander: May god helps us all and hopes that we can win this war. *As he looked at the ravaging warzone again*

*Then back to the battlefield, Dengaku Man then arrived at the U.S Army Main Unit Base and he's about to go inside and kill all the soldiers, making the advantage turn in their favor until he heard a footstep as he turned around and saw the Special Forces Elite Unit*

Dengaku Man: Hmph! I never thought that the commander of the U.S Army would send his Special Forces Elite as a last resort. This makes my day even easier.

Elite Soldier #1: Dengaku Man, we're sent here to kill you and end this war quickly if you value your life, surrender to us and end this war!

Dengaku Man: Either I surrender or be killed…how about neither! *As he snaps his fingers, then his Ambush Squad appears from the remains of the building* Besides we've both know what's gonna happen next. FIRE! *Then the ambush squad fired at the Elites Unit as they ran to the remains for cover as they fired with them as most of the Elites Unit were killed quicker than a speeding hedgehog. Only Chris Hanson is left, as he can't take any of the ambush squad by himself. Then Dengaku Man spoke*

Dengaku Man: Hey, if you value your life, join us! Besides we need all the help that we could need.

Chris: NEVER! I NEVER JOINING YOU OR THE OTHERS! I RATHER DIE THAN JOIN YOUR SQUAD!

Dengaku Man: *sighs deeply* I knew something like that would happen.

Chris: No matter what you do! The U.S Army will WIN! *Then he got off cover and started using his sharp shooting abilities to shoot the Ambush Squad in a quick second then he shot Dengaku Man but he dodges to the left. *

Dengaku Man: Weak…

Chris: *yells out a battle cry and attacks Dengaku Man as he blocks his attacks, then kicks him in the face, then he jumped and punches Chris in the face several times as he took two steps back as he charges at Dengaku Man with his bayonet as he tries to stab Dengaku Man but he grabs it as the two begun a facedown, while struggling to take the bayonet from each others hand. * I will defeat you and end this war by myself!

Dengaku Man: Hmph, you don't have the guts!

Chris: HOW DARE YOU SAY I DON'T HAVE THE GUTS! I AM THE ONE, CHRIS HANSON, THAT WILL DEFEAT YOU! *Then he pushed Dengaku Man into a wall as it hit his head as he fell unconsciously*

*Then in his Point of View, Dengaku Man's eyes slightly opened as he saw Deadpool trying to wake him up.*

Deadpool: Yo boss! Are you okay?!

Dengaku Man: Who…are…you?

Deadpool: Oh (bleep), oh crap! Damn it! He lost his memories! Someone, anyone, get a doctor now! The Boss has amnesia! We gotta retreat! Retreat! *Then he picked up Dengaku Man due to his small weight* Don't worry boss, we gonna heal you up in no time!

Dengaku Man: Where am I….

Domino: Deadpool! What happened?!

Deadpool: It's the boss, he has amnesia!

Domino: What do we do?!

Deadpool: We gotta retreat! It's the only way!

*Then Dengaku Man's eyes closed*

Dengaku Man: Who am I….why am I here….am I even alive…

Dengaku Man: The Legacy of a Criminal!

Months later….

*Then at a bedroom, the alarm clock started ringing, and Dengaku Man woke up still tired of last night as he got up his bed and started walking to the bathroom.*

Dengaku Man: *Starts thinking* Well, it's time for a new god forsaken day again. This job, I think it's gonna be a therapist building. But I hope I'll do well in my other job until I find my dream job. Making an Grilled Tofu dipped in Miso on a Stick Shop which People will savor the taste of grilled tofu while fantasizing about the Miso on a Stick. But….now that dream job will have to wait until I have money to get ready. *Stops thinking*

*He started doing all the things that a normal person would do. As Dengaku Man started going outside with his suit on and started getting on a cab and the cab driver drove Dengaku Man 5 miles away from his home as he made to an ordinary therapist building, as he got inside the building then he was greeted by the Boss of the Building, Chris Hanson (Ian)*

Chris: Why don't you have a seat from over there?

Dengaku Man: OH S**T, THEY GOT ON TO ME! *Then he started going to the elevator as Chris Hanson ordered his men to catch Dengaku Man. As Dengaku Man hurriedly pressing the "Up" Button to the Elevator he saw the guards charging at him as the door closes really slow and Dengaku Man thought that it won't be too long as he is about to get caught by the guards then he had no choice but to commence violence and pulls out his Minigun and started shooting every furniture that they have until the door closes just as it did now.

*As it slowly started going up from the main room, Dengaku Man slowly relaxes himself but until an explosion occurred and wildly shaking the elevator and Dengaku Man started grabbing this rail and the doors wildly opened and the door wildly floats away as Dengaku Man saw many helicopters aiming their miniguns at him as they got him surrounded.*

Dengaku Man: HOW DID THEY FIND ME IN THIS CITY?! BUT THAT'S ISN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW, CAUSE THERE'S NO WAY THEY WON'T STOP ME FROM GETTING THAT JOB AND MY DREAM JOB *Then he grabs his Minigun and started shooting each helicopter as he distracted them long enough he started climbing on top of the elevator with his two stubs as he found the rope connected to the Elevator and started grabbing the rope as he looked upon 7 helicopters aimed at him then he saw one guard aiming an grenade launcher and launches an grenade at Dengaku Man which he misses and accidently exploded the glass which levitates the Elevator with Dengaku Man around the building as Dengaku Man saw this as an advantage and started using his minigun to shoot many helicopters in his way, then he felt something as he looked up and saw the tiny piece of thread as it torn off making the elevator have one rope left as Dengaku Man started leaning to the left to get inside the building as the elevator crashed the building from the ground*

*Then Dengaku Man got up and looked around while the terrified workers are looking at him. As Dengaku Man straightened his tie and wiped the dirt off of his suit, he started walking to another elevator as he looked around as he thought no guards were here. Then he slowly lets down his guard, and continues walking to another elevator. Then he saw the window and looked at another room full of people and offices as he started opening the door and started walking again*

*Then Dengaku Man he walked to the window and started looking at the skyscrapers and the skies. As he sighs deeply and started smiling, a light appears as Dengaku Man shielded his eyes from the Light as he opened one eye and became surprised that it's not one but 10 Helicopters as guards inside their helicopters started aiming their machine guns and minguns at Dengaku Man as he started running as the guards started shooting making all the glass break as they trying to catch Dengaku Man. As he's running for dear life, Dengaku Man started pushing people out of his way but due to his small size he started sliding left and right as he dodged many bullets. As he saw the elevator, he saw this as an opportunity to go to the next floor as he tries to get something out of his pocket and saw a penny as he threw the penny to the button of the elevator and it pushed it as the doors opened, Dengaku Man slid to the elevator but then he saw an explosive barrel that doesn't need to be there. As he saw this as another opportunity, he shot the barrel which makes the barrel explode the room completely, disabling the helicopters and guards' attempts to capture Dengaku Man.*

*As he relaxed for a bit, Dengaku Man then looked at the Window to the elevator as he looked at many helicopters patrolling all around the building, seeing that he can't escape he has to be sneaky about it but he thought that what if the guards were in the next floor suddenly planning their next move against him.*

*Then the doors opened, as Dengaku Man started walking again looking sideways to see if any guards were her. Then he felt something unusual about this floor as he almost figured it out, he pulled out his minigun and started running to the next elevator then he saw guards aiming at him as he started shooting them point blank, killing them. Then he saw more guards shooting at him as he slid through them and started shooting them one by one. Now he pushed the button and the doors were opened as he got in and started shooting more guards with his minigun, then the elevator doors closed and started going up to the next 10 floors as Dengaku Man still looked at many helicopters but the elevator shook violently, as Dengaku Man hurriedly looked at the window he saw an guard inside the helicopter aiming at him dead on as he shot the elevator, he breaks right side of the elevator and destroyed the glass too. As Dengaku Man started getting up, he saw many helicopters with guards inside of the vehicles started aiming at Dengaku Man as the elevator started levitating to the left Dengaku Man and the guards started shooting at them which Dengaku Man started doing barrel rolls while shooting at them to dodge the bullets. Then Dengaku Man jumped to the top of the elevator and started climbing the ropes to the top of the building but he stopped once he saw the damaged helicopter violently coming to him he jumped once the helicopter crashed the side of building as the rope was cut off as the elevator started falling to the ground which made Dengaku Man very scared but he's not giving up. He started climbing again as he saw many guards shooting at him as he climbed very quickly to the top of the building but he soon finds out that guards at shooting at him inside the building too so he had no choice but to jump and grabbed the rail then he started running on a wall as many guards started shooting at him slowly as Dengaku Man started running in slow motion too then back to normal motion as Dengaku Man started looking at the elevator going to a next floor and saw this as an opportunity to jumped the elevator and started breaking glass and the window glass at the same time and fell to the ground.

*As Dengaku Man slowly got up he saw 1000 helicopters aiming it's miniguns to Dengaku Man as Dengaku Man started opening the doors and started breaking glass and started climbing to the top of the elevator again and grabbed the rope for momentum and started leaning to the left and started taking on many helicopters with his minigun*

Dengaku Man: KEEP IT UP! I CAN TAKE ON ANYTHING YOU CAN THROW AT ME!

*As he saw an helicopter coming to him as he jumped while the helicopter crashed on another window as he started swinging the rope with strong momentum and started swinging around the building as Dengaku Man started shooting many helicopters causing it to exploded in front of him but he didn't flinched as he leans the rope to the top of the building and landed to him as he thought he was safe, guns were pointed at him as he saw many guards aiming at him.*

Dengaku Man: Why won't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you….?

Guard #1: You don't remember this! You really don't remember all of this do you?!

Dengaku Man: No….why are you targeting me?

Guard #1: It's for the countless people you killed!

Dengaku Man: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!

Guard #1: YOU WERE ONE OF THE GOOD'FO NOTHING CRIMINALS THAT HAS KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE DURING YOUR ROBBERY AT THE FAMOUS MILIEOUS BANK! AND ONCE YOU STARTED COMMITTED WAR TO THEM, YOU'VE DESTROYED THOUSANDS….THOUSANDS WHO GOT IN YOUR WAY! AND IN CASE THAT YOU DIDN'T FORGET, YOU'VE BASHED YOUR HEAD WHILE FIGHTING ONE OF THE POLICE AND YOU STARTED RETREATING EVER SINCE, STARTED A NEW LIFE BUT YOUR MEMORIES STARTED COMING BACK TO YOU! BUT THEN YOU WERE A HEARTLESS JERK THAT DESTROYED MANY PEOPLE AND NOW YOU'RE FINALLY RETURNED WHEN I CAN EASILY ARREST YOU FOR ALL THE CRIMES THAT YOU COMMITED THEN MAYBE YOU'LL FINALLY GET A DEATH PENALTY ONCE YOU'RE PROVEN GUILTY!

Dengaku Man: Sorry….I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I can't lose my dream job to the likes of you soldiers! *As he took 5 steps back while the guards started looking at him shocked!*

Guard #1: What are you?!

Dengaku Man: I really don't know who you are or nor I care but when you get between my dream job and future. You made a unforgivable mistake for making me do this.

Guard #1: HOLD ON! YOU CAN'T BE…..

Dengaku Man: That's right…in order to return the favor…I'll remember you for the rest of my life. Farewell….

*then Dengaku Man started falling as the guard started running to the place where Dengaku Man fell but he survived and started freefalling as he saw many red barrels at each floor he started shooting them with his minigun which triggered an explosion on each floor killing thousands or millions of people which then destroyed all the buildings as Dengaku Man started running on a wall, he saw the elevator and landed to the top of the elevator as he breaks the glass and grabs the rope and started leaning to the right going around in circles but the rope cannot hold for long as the explosion cut off the rope and made the elevator falling to the ground with Dengaku Man on the elevator as the building explodes in front of him the elevator took a different movement as Dengaku Man started grabbing the rope while screaming for his life.*

Dengaku Man: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *As the camera zooms to Dengaku Man's mouth, the screen went black…..hours later…..*

*Dengaku Man, who survived the crashed, started opening his eyes slowly as he slowly got up*

Dengaku Man: What the…..what happened to me? What happened to my friends…. What happened to everything…..

*As he got up, he went back down again with a wound on his leg, he was then greeted by Chris Hanson, who miraculously survived the explosion*

Chris Hanson: Dengaku Man….it's been such a long time since we last meet.

Dengaku Man: Who….are….you…

Chris Hanson: The one who you tried to kill after I bashed your head during the War of Milieus Bank, completely disabling all of your memories. They awarded me, promoted me, but since I finally found you, I can finally meet the all-mighty famous Dengaku Man, who has recently killed Millions of People throughout the world, mercilessly eradicated all of its population. And now here you are, at the mercy of my feet. Where I can take you into custody and will give you a death penalty thus ending all the suffer you made to other families who cried to their dead loved ones…

Dengaku Man: *Then in a flash, Dengaku Man remembered every single thing in his life which made him the man he is today until now as Dengaku Man recently reencountered his memories in a flash. Now he grew quiet at Hanson* It's you…..the one that I fought with during that War. The one who made me lose my memories. You're the one who did all of this just to get back at me. Because I killed your family…..I killed every single member in your family… and I felt good, you need payback…..so I granted you one. I was magnicicent! The blood of your father's corpse! The look of your brothers and sisters! The look of which I…the famous Dengaku Man had finally been completed since I killed your family! Because of that…I am now the famous Criminal in the world. And now….I can finally return to me crew and take back what you've stole from me!

Chris Hanson: So you have admitted it after all. But you won't find your crew. Most of them died while some of them ran away during the war because you…the leader of the resistance group was reported died in the war thus ending the era of your reign of murder.

Dengaku Man: But now….the era still continues throughout the world as they will witness the return of Dengaku Man!

Chris Hanson: Not for long…. *as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Dengaku Man's head*

Dengaku Man: In all of my life, you….of all people…will kill me after my sudden return….by shooting me in the head thus ending the era of all eras…which you can complete your revenge…tell me….what do you do after you kill me….you will find criminals out there who supported me, will avenge me….will rob and kill every single store or people behind your back. Then what do you do? Bring back order and peace to the world! Blasmempy! It will be more chaos but when I'm still alive, I kept order to the world!

Chris Hanson: ALL YOU'VE DONE WAS SUFFER!

Dengaku Man: IT WAS MY LEGACY THAT HAS BEEN SPREAD THROUGH THE COUNTRIES, ENCOURAGED ALL CRIMINALS TO RECREATE MY LEGACY! AND EVERY SINGLE CRIMINAL IN THE WORLD WILL MERGE WITH MY LEGACY WITH THEIRS TO CREATE MY GRAND PLAN…..THE INFINTE WORLD OF CRIME….WHICH THE WORLD WILL BE INFLUENCED BY CRIME EVERYWHERE WHERE EVERYONE WILL BECOME A CRIMINAL WITH NO ORDER OR PEACE, VIOLENCE IS THE ONLY WAY TO SOLVE IT! AND NO FBI OR ANY ORGANIZATION OF CRIME FIGHTING WILL BE ELIMINATED EVERY WHERE!

Chris Hanson: YOU'RE INSANE!

Dengaku Man: No…..I am….A GENIUS!

*Then Chris is sick of this monstrosity and about to shoot until Dengaku Man said something else*

Dengaku Man: Hanson….you're not going to kill me so easily…..so you better give up while you have the chance. *then pulls out a smoke bomb and it exploded with smoke as Dengaku Man make his escape Chris Hanson started shooting everyone! 30 Minutes later, Dengaku Man packed every single thing at his house, and started making a phone call* Deadpool, it's time…..I know that…..I know that most of the crew is dead….I know that it's no use to create a new crew. Yes, we'll going to start doing that again. Yes I remembered everything now…..meet me at the airport…..so the FBI started patrolling every street…..then I have to go incognito then. After you meet, then we'll discuss our plan. And bring Domino with you. Yes you two are together now…yes….I get it! Alright….just shut up and meet me at the airport. And Deadpool and after this….I'm building my dream job…..Yes… it's going to be called Dengaku Man's Grilled Tofu in Miso on a Stick Store where everyone will taste my food. Just meet me there and keep your big mouth shut. *As he turned off the phone and started gathering his explosives and put them all around his house as he grabbed his remote controller and started connecting the camera to all of the Multi-Screen Television as he presents himself to all of the civilians*

Dengaku Man: Good evening, I am Dengaku Man. As some of you thought I was dead and some of you knew I am alive. But unlucky for some of you, I am still alive. But don't worry, I'm not ready to create Hell for you…yet. I'm just got out of my amnesic state and I'm just recollecting my memories from that Great War of Milieous. But let me tell you my plan, I will create my ultimate legacy, letting the criminals run free and take your stuff where they always desire. You can create your resistance if you want but no matter the cost, the criminals will win. As long as I'm still alive, no one is safe. So you better enjoy this while you can…because this will be your last day on Earth as your society will crumble beneath as the criminals will rule the planet themselves while one will be the president and that president is me and I will make sure that this world will never be safe as long as I'm here. Now I'm leaving today, I left a surprise for you at my house, I'm sure it will be a blast….farewell citizens…for now… *as he turned off his camera as civilians started panicking as they were getting in their cars and ride to the airport as fast as they can.

Meanwhile Dengaku Man simply gathered his things and left without a trace, as he started walking to the airport casually then he pushed a button which triggers an explosion at an area of a county, killing countless people and homes…as he just simply left without a trace. Watching the explosion on TV must have sent civilians into panic as police officers tries to calm down the people but it failed as civilians started to begun a riot.

Meanwhile at a unknown street, Dengaku Man turned left as he's in the right direction, as he looked at the compass.

Dengaku Man: Hang on, everyone. I'm a-coming. *as he continues to walk, ignoring the chaos that he inflicted upon.*

_*In narration*_

_(Dengaku Man)  
Now that the Military forces know that I'm still alive, time for me to bail out of this city and get my crew back together only this time as strong as ever. But when I get to that airport, where would I go? I let fate lead me the way and help me create that ultimate legacy of mine. I'll still got a lot to go, and I'm gonna do it…all the way._

End of Prologue!


End file.
